


Ride and Die With You

by mytsukkishine



Series: MAFIA AU no one asked for [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Collars, Foursome - M/M/M/M, His three lovers love him so muchh, KEI CENTRIC BCZ WHY NOT, Kei is their baby bcz i love Kei, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Search and Rescue, Slight Bondage, as in super shitty lol, mafia au no one really asked for, shitty fighting scene again, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: He’s their jewel, the diamond, their kryptonite, their—everything. And Kuroo was a fucking crybaby when it comes to Kei. Undeniably, only Kei can make the three of them admit in defeat.And with Kei missing, all hell broke loose.





	1. Start of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get you I'm doing whatever works  
> You've never met nobody  
> That'll do you how I do ya  
> That will bring you to your knees  
> Praise Jesus hallelujah
> 
> \- Black Widow by Iggy Azalea
> 
> a/n:  
> yo! i made a mafia au. pls enjoy  
> pls dont cringe at the crappy action scene. really, i did my best. it still sound shitty to me lol  
> plez dont judge ;; my poor heart  
> ALSO!! Got inspired by Love prize in Viewfinder-- if u kno that

Kei released a yawn, his body sore and tired from his previous activity with Bokuto and Kuroo. The hickeys on his collarbone was visible and throbbing a little, but Kei doesn’t mind.

He entered the kitchen, only wearing Bokuto’s dress shirt and Kuroo’s boxer shorts, then made his way to the fridge and got himself a bottle of water.

“Kei babe, you need help?” He heard Bokuto shout from the living room, “No, I’m fine. I’m going to bed soon,” He didn’t heard him respond anymore, the shutting of the door indicated that Bokuto already entered their room. Kei closed the fridge, walking up towards the table to grab some fruits before the lights went off, and the ventilation stopped.

Black out.

Alerted, Kei immediately hid behind the doorway, heart beating at a fast rate when a loud crash resounded through the penthouse. The windows broke and footsteps echoed and Kei was sure he heard the cocking of guns. “Shit…”

Meanwhile, as soon as Bokuto laid on the bed, Kuroo beside him already asleep, the light on the lamp suddenly went off along with the AC. Something was wrong. “Kei…” Bokuto whispered at the same time he heard the windows’ glasses outside crashed. He immediately sat up, landed his eyes on Kuroo. “Kuroo!”

“Hm…” The door suddenly opened and Bokuto quickly jumped on Kuroo, both men falling on the ground as gun shots started to fire. Luckily, Bokuto always hid guns under their bed and wasted no time in getting one and shot some men barging in. “Fuck, Kuroo! Kei’s in the kitchen, I don’t know how many men are here,” Finally, Kuroo was wide awake, groaning for he was only wearing his underwear. “Go look for him, I can handle myself.”

Kei’s breath hitched once he saw a man entered the kitchen. Hiding quietly behind as he waited to target this man perfectly. Once he saw the opportunity, Kei swiftly grabbed him from behind, locking his head and the man fell on the ground. He took his gun and stealthily walked out the kitchen, the hallway was empty but shreds of glasses can be seen.

He needed to be with his lovers.

“Hey!” Kei ducked and shot the guy, then another one, all shot in the head. Kei made a run for it, to the hallway and the living room, shooting one men from another, only stopped midway when on man managed to kick the gun was holding, fortunately swiftly launched forward, kicked the guy square on the balls.

“Kei!” At last he saw Bokuto. He ran towards him as Bokuto protected Kei with all the men charging in. “Get in the room,”

“Let’s get in the room,” Bokuto hissed, not liking Kei’s disobedience but he knew he can’t change his mind. With one last gun shot, they sprinted to their secret room located inside their closet door.

As Bokuto locked the door shut, Kei was engulfed in a hug. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Kuroo kissed his forehead. The black haired man already wearing a white shirt with gun holsters on his side. He pointed at Bokuto the spare shirt he managed to grab. “How about mine?”

“Sweat pants. Go on, I just called back-up, in 30 minutes they’ll be here,”

“Why are they here? Bokuto questioned, getting pissed off at whoever wanted to ruin their good night of sleep. Thankful and wishing Akaashi was safe in his business trip. The other would go berserk once he heard of this.

“I don’t know but we need to get the fuck outta here,” Kuroo walked up to Kei, cupped his cheeks in the process. “We’ll go upstairs and there will be a helicopter waiting for us, just run and never look back,”

“I’m not a kid. I can take them,”

“No. We’re not that armed,” Kuroo took the gun in one of his holster and gave it to Kei. “Shoot only if someone on the way, okay?”

“Kuroo!”

“Obey me,” Kei’s knees almost turned to jelly whenever Kuroo used his commanding voice, he hated it at the same time loved it. “There are still many out there, I heard some were banging the front door, we must leave through the back exit,” Bokuto said as he put his gun inside his holster. “Stay with us, baby.”

Leaving was tough, they were quiet at first but then some men saw them and began to chase them. They ran up the stairs, Kei was in front, Kuroo and Bokuto shooting whoever was near them. “The back-ups are here!” Kei shouted, opening the fire exit and stormed out once he saw a helicopter.

“Already?” Kuroo questioned but a man suddenly charged towards him, fist hitting his cheeks. He groaned but recovered quickly, punching and hitting the man with his firearm.

“Bokuto! Get to safety!”

“No, ain’t leaving you,” Bokuto ran back to Kuroo and helped him before dragging him up, devoted to let the three of them leave.

When Kei saw the coast was clear, and Kuroo and Bokuto were running outside, he decided to follow Kuroo for once and headed towards where the chopper was, a rope ladder was hanging from it, Kei starts to climb.

More armed men came from below, climbed up from the edge of the building. Kuroo groaned, hiding behind a ventilation unit. “Where’s Kei?”

“He’s climbing up,”

“What?!”

“What do you mean what?”

“Kei!” He screamed and looked at the chopper, he saw Kei near the landing skid, the whirling of the blades made it hard to see. “Bokuto!” When he saw someone on the cockpit, both men widen their eyes, immediately running towards the awaiting chopper.

Kei held the hand that was offered to him, pulled himself up and entered the cockpit successfully. “We need to help—”

“Ah, ah,” Kei gasped, turned around and ready to jump when suddenly, he was pulled back. “Kuroo—”

“Boss!” Bokuto stopped on his tracks, looked back and saw, finally, saw their men running towards them, another helicopter in sight. “We’ll shoot them, sir.” Aone shouted, signaling their chopper unit to shoot the other helicopter. “No! Kei’s in there!”

“See you, Kuroo-san!” Kuroo cursed as he saw Kang Ju, that Korean gun dealer he managed to bankrupt. “Fuck you!” Kang Ju gave Kuroo the middle finger before the chopper went away.

Away with Kei.

 

~*~

 

“We chased them but lost them after—” Kuroo threw the papers in his hands, Aone shutting up in the process. “Find him,”

“Yes,” He bowed, “Kuro,” Akaashi came in without knocking, fuming mad. With that, Aone took the initiative to leave. “You—you let Kei,”

“I didn’t!”

“Still, I told you don’t make him go alone. Always stick together.” Kuroo didn’t reply, fingers clasped together as he avoided Akaashi’s piercing gaze. “I was worried he might get killed,”

“Well, there’s the possibility now. We don’t know where he is, we—god, I know that Kang Ju is a bad idea. We should’ve have killed him after that incident in Seoul,”

“I’ll find him,”

“At your state? You won’t.” Akaashi sighed, walked up to the other side of the desk. “I’m sorry, I’m not saying it’s your fault…”

“It is,”

“Shut up,” Akaashi can be quite mean as Kei. “We’ll talk after we find his location,” Akaashi didn’t even greet him with a kiss, the lad already left. That’s understandable, all of them are pissed.

Bokuto was at the doorway the whole time, observing the heated exchange between his lovers.

He glanced back at Kuroo, who was now back to being dazed, looking out the big city behind him. Silently closing the door behind, he walked near him, rounding the desk and stood in front of Kuroo. “Hey…”

“Hey…” He can see streak of tears.

Oh, how much he wanted to take a picture of this moment.

Being known as the big trio underground, it has it perks. Kuroo being the said ‘leader’ was strong and has a great sense of leadership, fair and square—along with him, they add up the scary image they have.

They can get whatever they want, however they want it.

And with Akaashi’s tactical mind, they sure made the perfect trio to lead.

However, what they didn’t know is about their youngest.

Kei doesn’t have any role yet in their underground work, weren’t even planning to let him join but unfortunately, the blond was as stubborn as he can be. He participated in their ‘activities’ even though he’s not allowed.

Bokuto remembered the first time Kei held a gun and shot a person, Bokuto found it sexy.

People might think Kuroo is the scariest—no.

The three of them were actually afraid of Kei.

Kei being hurt.

He’s their jewel, the diamond, their kryptonite, their—everything. And Kuroo was a fucking crybaby when it comes to Kei. Undeniably, only Kei can make the three of them admit in defeat.

“Babe, look at me,” Kuroo didn’t move. Bokuto sighed, bended down to cup his cheeks. “Don’t cry,” He wiped away the tears, and kissed one eye and another. Kuroo melted on the spot, letting out a sob. “It’s my fault,”

“We’ll find him,” He rubbed his nose against Kuroo’s cheek, he felt the wetness and it made his blood boil to see his lover falling apart. He will definitely kill that Kang Ju with his bare hands. “You’re not alone, this is not your fault…” His lips landed on Kuroo, initiating a movement but got none. “Tetsu, don’t cry…”

“I’ll bury him alive,”

“I know,” His kisses went down his chin, then his jawline. Bokuto took his time savoring the skin Kuroo can offer. “I’m sure Kei can handle himself, have a little trust,”

“If he ever touch him…” Kuroo balled his fist, hands shaking and Bokuto took it. “Rest for now…” Bokuto went lower, hands grazed at the button of Kuroo’s pants. “Let me take care of you,”

 

~*~

 

Akaashi has Kuroo’s face buried on his chest when the rustling of sheets woke him up. He squinted his eyes, focusing on the image of Bokuto’s back sitting up.

When Akaashi saw Bokuto stood up and left, he released a sigh.

He looked at Kuroo’s face, planted a kiss on his forehead before he carefully removed himself from Kuroo, glad that the other’s a heavy sleeper. Silently, Akaashi wore his slippers before walking out of the room.

He adjusted his vision, everything was dark and only the light from the moon shining against the windows guided him towards the hotel’s living room.

Akaashi hated staying in hotels but their penthouse has been raided so he doesn’t have much choice. The clink of glass snapped him back to the situation, his eyes landed on Bokuto who held an old fashioned glass filled with whatever liquid he’s drinking while his eyes were dazed, looking outside the window.

Slowly, Akaashi made his way to him, wrapped his arms around his neck.

He kissed the side of his face, inhaling his scent.

“Isn’t it too early to drink whiskey?”

“Keiji…”

“Go back to bed, it’s only 5 AM…”

“We need to find Kei…”

“It’s been a long night,” Bokuto sighed, puts his glass down as his other hand patted Akaashi’s head, fingers interlocked against soft, black locks. “I’m sorry for making you travel back at midnight,”

“No need to apologize, if it’s about you guys, I’ll come in a heartbeat,”

“Tetsu’s really fucked up… it’s my fault, I should’ve… I should’ve stayed with him in the kitchen, and maybe the situation will come out different—”

“Shh… We will find him tomorrow…” Akaashi buried his face on the crook of Bokuto’s neck and inhaled his scent, “Please don’t blame yourselves… it hurts me. Kei wouldn’t want that…”

 

~*~

 

“What you lookin’ at, perv?” Kang Ju smirked, rolled his eyes at the blond held by his body guards. The satisfying feeling of getting the trio’s ‘baby’ was in his system, the wants and the demands for goods was running wild in his mind.

Kidnapping Kei will get Kuroo and Bokuto on their knees.

Kang Ju spoke some Korean before Kei was dragged yet again inside some hotel, taking note of the Taiwanese writing. “This mother fucker brought me to Taiwan, we were planning to go here next year,”

“You say something?” One man glared down, and Kei gave an equal scary glare, “Fuck off,”

“Why—” The man brought his fist up, Kei closed his eyes waiting for the impact but the voice of Kang Ju interrupted them, “I know he’s a spoiled, daddies’ boy toy, Wan, but we still need him,” The man named Wan grunted in reply.

“Here’s your room sweet cheeks,” The guards threw him on the bed, Wan not forgetting to slap Kei’s butt.

The blond gave a scowl. “Touch me and I’ll personally cut your hands off,” Wan didn’t reply after that, taking out a chain underneath the bed and forcefully taking Kei’s hand, “Hey! I said don’t—”He pushed him, Kei’s head hitting the headboard and Wan took this chance to cuff Kei’s wrist connecting to the chain before cuffing the other end to the headboard. 

Kei pulled on his right arm, sitting up straight to punch him but the binds prevented him to do so. Kei could only hiss in response, his left arm reaching out and successfully scratched Wan’s arm.

“Hey, now… if you don’t behave, your body will end up in the dumpsters,”

“Rather be there than here,”

“Come on, let’s leave him for a while, let this kitten rest and maybe if he’s calm enough, we can work something out.”

 

~*~

 

Bokuto panted, sweat drizzled down his back, and wet shirt sticking to his chest. It’s been an hour of intensified punching, letting out all of his frustrations through the poor punching bag.

His muscles ached, his head hurts, and he’s irritated because they still can’t find Kei.

“Excuse me, sir…” Bokuto held onto the moving punch bag, eyes averted to the new comer, “Akaashi-sama and Kuroo-sama calls for you, they said it’s something about last night…”


	2. Bad Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You say you want a bad bitch  
> Baby, now you have it  
> Now you got a bad bitch  
> Show me you can handle this
> 
> \- Bad Bitch by Bebe Rexha (Shire Remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next update will be posted very late bcz ya'll requesting some smutty action. like, bruh, i haven't made some nsfw for like the last 4 years OTL  
> My skill is rusty af.   
> But... But I do want some nsfw bkkt :(   
> so pray to the heavens to give me strength.   
> btw enjoy!

“Rise and shine sweetie pie, I got you some eggs and bacon,” Kang Ju said with a cheerful tone, he sat down on the bed, looking at the blond who began to flutter his eyes open. “You like this right? I bet you do, its eggs,” He laughed, his smile was creepy at the same time annoying.

Kei scoffed, he sat up straight and moved back to the headboard, brought his knees to his chest.

“Why so distant? Come on, let me feed you,” Kang Ju grabbed the fork and stabbed the egg, “Say ‘ah’,” He motioned his fork towards Kei, but the blond didn’t move an inch, keeping his mouth shut. “Come on now, say ‘ah’, slowly and sensually,” He laughed again.

“Is that how you treat someone who’s willing to feed you?”

“I don’t know, is this how you treat someone who you kidnap?”

“Shut your mouth,”

“No need to repeat,” Kang Ju released an annoyed sigh, putting the fork back to the plate. “We should work together if you want to be alive,”

“Won’t pass the opportunity to die anyway,” Kang Ju nodded, impressed by the retort Kei made.

“Wouldn’t pass the opportunity to kill one of Kuroo’s,” Kei gritted his teeth, this dude was the epitome of annoying. Kang Ju suddenly crawled forward, Kei’s back hit the wall as he looked everywhere, avoiding his perverted gaze.

“You have such smooth skin, for a dude.”

“You’re such a pervert for a dude,”

“Tell me where they hid the bullets they stole from me, then I’ll let you go,”

Kang Ju’s face was too close for comfort and Kei can feel his stinky breath on him. Kei decided to provoke him a little, smirked at the Korean. “Up your ass,”

Kang Ju laughed and before Kei knew it, he was down, mouth and cheeks stinging- tasting some copper in his mouth. “I’ll give you ‘till afternoon… for now, think what you’ll answer if you don’t want to be beaten badly,” As soon as Kang Ju left, Kei cursed lowly, he sat up gently, his wrist ached but his stomach mattered for now. With his only free hand, he grabbed the fork and ate.

 

~*~

 

Aone pushed the door open, stepping aside to let Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto enter the room.

There on the floor was a Korean man, assumed to be one of Kang Ju’s man. They managed to capture him, wandering around the street near the penthouse, completely injured.

“Name,” Kuroo demanded as he took a seat on the couch, legs crossed, and eyes held some raged directed to the man that sent shivers down his spine—not the good kind of shiver.

“Hyu Reo, 33 years old,” Aone repeated from the paper he was holding.

“Enough talk, tell us where he is and I’ll spare your life,” Bokuto interrupted, a frown was etched on his face as he walked closer to Hyu Reo.

Hyu has his blood running down his chin, arms injured and unable, while his legs were tied together. He laughed slowly, took a deep breath before he spat at Bokuto’s direction. “Fuck you,”

Bokuto moved forward but was stopped by Akaashi’s hand on his biceps. “Calm down,”

“Akaashi! He—” Akaashi didn’t let him finish as he was the one who moved forward, beautiful, and soulless eyes locked at the man, “Why did you raid our penthouse?”

“Because you’re all faggots,” Akaashi remained stoic as the man in front of him laughed hysterically. “You can’t get anything from me, I don’t tell gays—” Hyu didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence as he was thrown off, head first on the floor.

Akaashi brought out a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiped his boots before he threw the cloth on the ground. “If you’re here to talk bad about us, might as well make your mouth bleed more,”

“Faggot!” Hyu laughed.

Akaashi just sighed, turning around to look at Bokuto, “He’s useless, do whatever you want.”

 

~*~

 

“We located where the helicopter landed, east of Japan but when our team went there, it’s empty. I believed that they may have changed helicopter twice to avoid any tracking, boss,” Akaashi nodded, he thanked Aone before he excused him.

Kuroo was sitting on the couch, drinking some tequila. “Kuro, you heard him, right?”

“Kang Ju messed with the wrong person,”

“No use in cursing him. Get dress up and let’s attend the party…”

“Akaashi! How can we… how can we attend some bullshit party with stupid rich ass gold diggers—while Tsukki…”

“Our men are doing everything they can to find him,”

“And we’re not? I’m not going…” With that, he stood up and left Akaashi, who sighed in defeat.

 

~*~

 

Kei groaned as he felt the chain on his wrist started to move. He snapped his eyes and saw Wan opening his chain, Kei took the opportunity to move away but was immediately held by two more men. “Fuck…”

They spoke some Korean and even though Kei can’t understand what they’re talking about, he knew they’re mocking him. “Where are—” Kei struggle a little but one man punched him in the stomach, Kei admitting in an irritated defeat. They entered what he presumed is the bathroom

The men dragged and Kei was put in a bathtub not so gently, the chain clanked against the marble tub.

“Hey!” Wan used force in taking Kei’s dress shirt off, but Kei fought him to it, saying he’ll take this off gently.

He doesn’t want Bokuto’s clothes to be ruined.

Wan removed the clothing from Kei’s chained wrist, “Hey! Put that down gently,” Wan didn’t care and just dropped it in the sink. Wan grabbed Kei’s glasses and puts them gently on the sink next to the dress shirt. At least he didn’t plan on breaking his only vision.

Kei was nervous because his sweatpants are next but the sudden cold splash of water made him gasp. There we so much water flowing down, it made it hard to breathe. Kei coughed, waved his arms to stop him.

Wan and the other two laughed at him, Wan purposely shot the water directly on Kei’s face.

When they were done, they pulled the shirtless Kei out of the tub, ordering Kei to take his sweatpants off. Being uncomfortable with wet clothes, Kei does what was instructed and he was left wearing Bokuto’s dress shirt and wet boxers.

As they walked back to the room, Kei kicked one man in the balls, the blond immediately ducking down and tripped the other but unfortunately, his chain was pulled and Wan was a lot stronger and knocked him out with one punch.

The last thing he heard was his glasses breaking.

 

~*~

 

It’s been two days since the abduction and Bokuto was stressed out, beating anything that pissed him. Kuroo was restless and buried himself with work. Akaashi was trying his best to stay calm, to make Bokuto and Kuroo stay calm.

Good thing they haven’t killed anyone, yet.

“The stocks are growing rapidly, I’m impressed with the progress and I hope we’ll make triples by the end of the month,” Akaashi said stoically, eyes landing on Kuroo seated at the end of the long table. “Please hand your reports to assistant Ryo. That will be all. Dismissed,” One by one, the managers and executives left.

Akaashi talked some more to Ryo before he joined the rest, leaving him and Kuroo alone.

“Want to have dinner?”

“I’m not hungry…” Akaashi sighed. Yeah, they’re all not in the mood to eat but they shouldn’t ignore their health, they still need to eat.

Kuroo suddenly stood up, brought out a pack of tobacco from his pocket. He got one out and puts it on his lips. Akaashi watched as Kuroo puts the pack of tobacco down, grabbing a lighter. “I need a smoke…” Kuroo said.

Akaashi nodded, walked up closer to Kuroo and took the lighter in his hands. Akaashi stared at Kuroo’s eyes, both emotionless at the moment before he brought his hand up to light the little cigar.

Kuroo grasped the cigar, inhaled deeply before releasing the smoke in another direction.

Akaashi dropped the light, cupping Kuroo’s face, “Kei won’t like it if you smoke…” Akaashi gazed at Kuroo before he grabbed his hand holding the cigar and took a drag himself.

He blew downwards, eyes still on Kuroo. “I don’t like it, too, so stop.”

 

~*~

 

“So you won’t eat, and you won’t even tell us where the stocks are?” Kang Ju threw a plate of an expensive dish to the wall and gave Kei an irritated look. “I’m feeding you and bathed you,”

“Drowned, to be honest,” Kang Ju slapped him. His lips splitting open again. He lost count on how many times his lips has been split, lips already. “If you’re gonna be useless, let’s make you worthwhile…” His hand landed on Kei’s exposed thigh softly as his lips landed on his neck.

Kei balled up his fists and threw punches at him until the chain was pulled back, his whole body falling backward.

“No wonder they want you, you can seduce greatly even without doing anything,”

“I will kill you,” Kang Ju scoffed before he stood up and patted his suit. “Bringing you here was fruitless, if I won’t get my money back… might as well sell you. See you at the auction tonight…”

 

~*~

 

Kei should escape soon. He might be tough and all, but he knew Kang Ju was capable of selling him.

Kei glanced at the clock, 4 PM.

He looked at the balcony and saw Wan tapping away on his phone, cigarette in one hand.

He needed to move.

“Wan~” Kei called out sweetly, tone sickeningly sweet that it made the henchman look at him with distaste. Yeah, he noticed that Wan hates him. “I need something!”

“Fuck yourself,”

“I would if I could,” Wan sighed before he threw the cancer stick on the ground. He walked back inside the room, gave Kei an annoyed look “What do you need?”

“Help me get out,”

“In your dreams,”

“My chain is a little itchy,”

“Just shut up,” Wan was about to turn around when Kei called for him again, asking for a glass of water. “Your glass is still full,”

“It’s from last night, I don’t drink water from last night,” Wan muttered something in Taiwanese before he walked closer to the side of the bed, leaning down to grab the cup when Kei suddenly moved, wrapped his free arm around his neck and pulled Wan on top of him.

He locked his legs around Wan’s waist, “What the fuck! Get off!” Kei didn’t budge, laughing out loud as his legs tightened around him, his arm embraced his head not so gently.

“You—fuck you!” Wan successfully escaped and threw the giggling Kei on the bed harshly, glaring down at him, “You… you’re a psycho, I don’t know why boss has an interest in you,”

“How about you? You don’t?” With a growl, Wan jumped onto Kei, hands finding his neck and pressed hard.

Kei began to cough.

“If you won’t fucking behave…” One hand slid down, groped his pecks violently then down the waist. “I will really fuck you,” He slapped his hips before standing up.

“You’re lucky I don’t fuck whores,” With that said he left, the door behind him shutting violently.

Kei didn’t move for a while, eyes on the door, heart banging his ribcage.

He released a laugh as tears started well up his eyes. He held onto his chained wrist that’s already forming a bruise for being tied up three days straight. Kei sat up straight, heavy breaths escaped his lips when he successfully grabbed the thing he was hiding behind.

His hands held Wan’s phone.

That stupid henchman.

With shaky hands, he opened the phone, thanking the heavens that Wan’s phone wasn’t a touchscreen, meaning no passcode. He quickly dialed a number he knows very well.

 

~*~

 

Bokuto delivered one last punch before he released a breath, eyes half-lidded as he glanced at his ringing phone.

He wasn’t really in the mood to take phone calls but he’s really annoyed at the ringtone right now. Bokuto ignored it for a while, walked up to where his bag was and brought out his water bottle. The ringing continued as he chugged down its contents.

Then the ringing stopped.

After a while, it rang again. With annoyance, Bokuto picked up his phone and looked at the caller, “Who’s this?”

 

~*~

 

Akaashi came rushing in, dressed in a trench coat and hat. He stepped inside their chopper and saw Kuroo and Bokuto already inside, “Location Tainan, Taiwan. Evergreen Hotel.” Akaashi took a seat beside Kuroo whose face was scrunched up in anger, “How many hours ‘till we get there?”

“Around 4 hours, boss.”

“Then let’s go.”

 

~*~

 

_“Who’s this?”_

_“Koutarou…” Bokuto dropped his water bottle._

_“Kei!” his heart thumped against his chest, panic, and relief raised in his system. Bokuto quickly ran outside the gym and went towards the direction where he knew he can locate Kuroo, “Where are you, baby? Are you safe? Are you hurt? Oh god, I’m-…”_

_“Please save me… I don’t know where I really am… but I think I’m in Taiwan,” The way Kei spoke in such hushed voice made Bokuto’s heart drop. “Okay. Okay. We’ll locate you, give us some more minutes, then we’ll locate you,”_

_“Have you been eating well, Kou? Has Tetsu been crying?” He sometimes hates how Kei always think about them, even in this situation. “We’re good… wait for us, Kei. We’re coming for you… I miss you,”_

_“Please don’t worry about me, just… just hurry…”_

 

Akaashi turned off the recording and gave Kuroo a smile, “He’s fine,” He reached his hand up and caressed Kuroo’s hair gently, “We’ll save him,” he leaned forward as his lips touched Kuroo’s.

 

~*~

 

After the call, Kei hurriedly deleted the call history before he threw the phone near the door. He was panting, tears flowing down his eyes.

As soon as he heard Bokuto’s voice, he wanted to cry, but he doesn’t want him to worry.

He looked at the clock again, 5 PM, few more hours. He can stall them, and then he’ll move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as in seriously, comments motivate me :D <3


	3. He Got Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got blood cold as ice   
> And a heart made of stone   
> But she keeps me alive   
> She's the beast in my bones
> 
> \- Horns by Bryce Fox STéLOUSE Remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya nasty here's your smut
> 
> have i mentioned that the last time i made smut was 4 years ago. 4 and a half.   
> welp, i hope you will still like this lol not much kink because I still can't   
> I made 3some smut before but not 4some so it was quite awkward for me at first but then it's cool now

“Wow, you ate, I’m impressed,” Kang Ju’s smile was sickeningly sweet, his gold grilled teeth was showing causing Kei to scrunch up his nose in annoyance. The blond didn’t reply this time and continued to eat.

Kei glanced at the clock, 7:15 PM.

“Hmm…” Kei gulped the food down, grabbing the glass of water on the nightstand and drank every bit. Well, he was really hungry but he’s really saving some energy to escape later on. “I bet those chains hurt, huh?”

Kei ignored him.

“Consider this as your last supper,” With one last look, Kang Ju stood up and left. Wan stayed though, eyes on him as he stood in the doorway.

When he was done eating, Wan walked over to him and took the tray, put it on the edge of the bed.

He glared down at the blond.

“You better behave or I’ll crush your thin body,” He moved closer to Kei as his hands moved to his back pocket. Kei took this chance to pull Wan on top of him.

“Hey—” Wan was cut off with Kei’s lips against his. Kei’s tongue probed his lips, asking for entrance. Wan groaned as he pushed Kei away, face red and mouth tainted with saliva. “What the actua—”

“I know you want me,” The blond grinded his hips against his, Kei releasing a pleasant moan. “Come on big boy,” He bit his lips.

Kei thought his plan didn’t work because Wan swiftly pushed him away, sat up straight and looked down at him.

Kei intentionally spreads his legs.

However, when he felt Wan’s hand on his thigh, he shivered. Wan dived in, rough lips touched his jawline, and his clothed groin rubbed against Kei’s clothed one. Like before, he strongly wrapped his legs around him, grabbed him by his hair harshly and instantly wrapped the long chain connected to his wrist around his neck.

Wan was frozen for a moment before wiggling to get free, his hands went to hit Kei’s side that caused the blond to hiss, but no, he must endure the pain to escape. He tightened the loop around Wan’s neck, glad that he’s starting to cough up.

Due to Wan’s violent trashing, Kei needs to do the deed. He hates to do this but Wan probably deserved it.

Kei locked Wan’s head in his arms and twisted it with all his strength.

He laid there, crushed by Wan’s heavy body.

But no time for leisure.

Kei’s hand roamed down his jean pocket, praying for the heavens that the key to this fucking chain attached to him was here.

When he touched something metal, he pulled it out and almost cried in joy.

 

~*~

 

“We have reached Taiwan’s area of responsibility, in some minutes we’ll arrive at the hotel,” Bokuto puts the dirty cloth down, blowing onto at his cleaned assault rifle before he averted his gaze at Akaashi.

Aone cleared his throat, holding onto his earpiece. “Sir I have some new information,” He bowed as the trio looked at him, “The Taiwan black market is making a fuss, and we received an information regarding their auction happening tonight at Evergreen Hotel,”

“Continue,”

“Kiyoko Shimizu, our side in the black market told us that Tsukishima Kei was to be auctioned later on by Kang Ju, that’s why every investor are intrigued whether the rumor is true or not,”

Bokuto scoffed, aimed his rifle to the ground as if he’s gonna shoot it.

Then Bokuto’s phone rang. It’s an unknown number. Maybe…

“Hello?”

“Koutarou…”

 

~*~

 

“Thanks, kid.” Kei threw the phone back to the kid, smiling sweetly at him, “Now off you go,” He pushed her gently, still smiling as the girl went out of sight.

His smile was gone as soon as he heard running footsteps, he quickly started to run, holding the gun tightly that he managed to stole from Wan.

There were some shouts of Taiwanese when Kei entered the 4th-floor lobby. He quivered, feeling cold with his legs exposed and all. He stopped in the middle, looked around to see if he’s still being followed.

A gun shot was heard and he ducked, the people around began to scream and run. Kei crawled under a woman’s dress before fleeting away, joining the running crowd. He entered a hallway, running as fast as he can until two men appeared in front of him.

All the air in his system was knocked out as he was pushed against the wall, the man’s arm digging into his neck. Kei struggled, kicked the man in his crotch with all his might and successfully escaped.

Unfortunately, he was grabbed from behind, trapping him in a suffocating bear hug. Kei groaned out loud, stepped his legs aside causing the one behind to lose his balance and Kei took the opportunity to hit him with his elbow on his face.

Kei wasted no time to step on his crotch, smirking lightly. He rummaged through the groaning man’s pants, found a gun and took it.

When he heard more footsteps, he made a run for it.

Going to the emergency exit, he started to climb up the stairs he hopes will lead him to the rooftop. His limbs were starting to ache, his hands blooming a new bruise, his legs giving up from climbing so much.

He wants to quit but no, he can’t.

 

~*~

 

“I said let’s follow Kei’s plan!”

“He could be in danger at the moment, let me go inside and then—”

“Kuroo, no.” Bokuto gritted his teeth, no matter how much he disagrees with meeting Kei at the hotel’s rooftop, he actually thinks it’s a great idea. Less commotion and injuries.

“We’re almost near the hotel, please shut the fuck up and grab some weapons,” Akaashi swore this two would be the death of him.

 

~*~

 

As Kei opened the rooftop door, he made a run to the grounds, looking back to check on who’s following him and saw some of Kang Ju’s men ready to aim at him. He hissed, too tired to deal with them at the moment. He shot one in the head before another, hiding behind some AC ventilation.

He must fight back.

Kei peeked up and placed his arms down firmly before shooting one man from another until he has no more bullets. Oh god, now Kei feels scared. He threw his gun away, crouching down and crawled towards another closed entryway and hid behind a wall, panting and scared. He hopes that none of them noticed he’s here.

The gunshots never stopped, shooting mostly the ventilation where he took cover a while ago. It was chaos, loud and frightening. It’s a perfect time now for his lovers to arrive. Come on, anytime soon.

“So the kitten is hiding here,” Kei’s eyes went wide, his gaze landing on the man behind him who has a knife in his grip. Kei gulped, he can hear the beating of his heart through the loud firings. “Boss wouldn’t like it if I kill you, so if you wanna live, come with me,”

No matter how much Kei wanted to answer sarcastically, he’s too tired. His body ached all over.

Then a strong gust of wind blew Kei a little out of balance, the man in front backed a little and covered his eyes. The sound of whirling blades echoed and before he knew it, the man was on the ground swimming in his own blood.

Kei looked at the source and his eyes got teary, he sighed in relief as gunshots after gunshots were fired, and those men that were looking for him all went down one by one as Bokuto and Kuroo fired away like crazy.

It was like a slow-motion show for Kei, the way Kuroo and Bokuto shouted in anger as they shoot bullet after bullet made him shiver. Kei slowly took a step forward, eyes never leaving his lovers until he met Akaashi’s loving gaze.

Oh god how much he missed Akaashi.

Kei doesn’t care, he only wants to be with them—and when he saw Akaashi threw a rope, he made his way to them. Walking through the blazing gunshots, the bullets not once hitting him. He heard more men barging in the rooftop, only to be killed by his lovers.

He walked and then ran. Eyes glued to them.

He jumped, successfully grasping the rope.

 

~*~

 

“That’s enough, let’s go…” Akaashi said, kneeling down on the ground as Kei panted in his arms. Kuroo laughed out loud, still firing uncontrollably next to Bokuto, enjoying every pained scream. He finally stopped, tossing his gun somewhere in the chopper before giving Bokuto a high-five, saying that they haven’t had so much fun in a long time.

“You’re here… all of you,” Kei didn’t have time to breathe as he was trampled down on the ground, his grip on Akaashi loosened as Kuroo’s weight crushed him.

Instantly, he wrapped his arms around Kuroo, inhaling his scent. “Babe, did they hurt you?”

“Kuroo…”

“Did they touch you?” He felt Kuroo’s hand on his face, fingers caressing his lips.

“Tetsu…”

“I promise I won’t let that happe—” Kuroo was shut off by Kei’s lips against him. “Please let me sleep for a while,”

 

~*~

 

Three days later, Kei found himself in Kuroo’s lap, his hands caressing his neck as the sheets underneath his knees feels soft and fluffy.

Bokuto was beside Kuroo, resting his head on the pillow and giving Kei a lovely look.

He can also hear the shower going on.

“Does your wrist still hurt?” Kuroo grabbed his right hand, brought it close to his lips and kissed the faded bruise. Kei smiled gently, feeling butterflies all over again, “I’m fine now,” Kei was only wearing Kuroo’s shirt, nothing underneath, so when he felt another hand on his thigh, he released a sigh of relief.

Bokuto’s hand were soothing.

“Tell me, did they hurt you?” Kuroo caressed Kei’s lips with his other hand, Kei flinching a little at the stinging of his lips. Well, obviously they hurt him, when they rescued Kei, the blond’s face was bruised, lips chapped and broken, and glasses never found.

They got him a new one though.

“A little, but as I said Kuroo,” Kei took Kuroo’s hands in his. “I am fine,”

“Did they touch you?” Kei’s quietness means yes. Bokuto and Kuroo’s blood boiled at the thought. “Who—”

“He’s gone now,” Kuroo released a grunt, sitting up straight to bury his face in the crook of his neck. Kei moaned, grinded his hips against Kuroo.

“Tetsu…”

“I hate the fact that they tied you,” Bokuto interjected, the hand on his thigh roamed up and up until it stopped at his waist, the shirt riding along. The sound of running water stopped but Kei was too distracted of the lips on his neck. “Touch me, please…” The blond begged, getting bolder and bolder, panting erotically.

Kuroo sucked on his neck, biting the skin not so gently before licking it.

“Touch me where he kissed me, embrace me…” One of Kei’s hand goes down, intertwining with Bokuto’s. “Tie me up,”

Suddenly, Kei was pulled backward by the hair, Kuroo’s lips on his neck gone as his gaze was up and looking at Akaashi’s lust filled ones. He didn’t even hear Akaashi going near their bed.

Then he felt something around his neck, a collar, “Be a good boy and let us touch you until you come as many times as we want,” Akaashi’s voice sent shivers down his spine. Bokuto nudged him a little, Kei helped him by removing his own shirt.

Being just the one naked made Kei excited.

“Now, would you be a good boy and pleasure our worried Kuroo here?” Kei nodded as he crawled backward, his butt hitting Akaashi’s toweled crotch and shamelessly rubbed himself against his lover. “Now, now…” Akaashi said huskily, hands running up from his lower back to his shoulder blades, up and up until it reached Kei’s nape.

The black haired man pulled on the collar, choking him a little. “You’re such a tease, huh?” Akaashi held his neck, thrusting his hips as he let his clothed groin rest between Kei’s butt cheeks. It was a wonderful sight.

“Do your job well, babe...” Akaashi pushed Kei’s head forward, the lad landing on his elbows, face in front of Kuroo’s bulging boxers.

“Want to know something?” Bokuto started, now seated up straight, hand on Kuroo’s cheeks, “Tetsu here… was so worried…” He murmured, closing the gap between him and Kuroo’s lips, kissing those ample lips sensually, “He cried…”

Kei felt Akaashi’s fingers caressing the collar before taking hold of his hair again, “ So make him cry again,” With what Akaashi said, Kei’s head was suddenly pushed forward, nose hitting Kuroo’s bulge as the other lets out a shaky moan. Kei looked up to see what’s going on—his cock twitched.

Bokuto and Kuroo were locked in a deep kiss, both men already shirtless. One of Kuroo’s hand was buried inside Bokuto’s boxers, the big bulge and moving hands made Kei’s mouth water in anticipation.

A slap on his ass brought him back from his lust filled mind, Akaashi’s voice ghosting over his ear, “Come on now, you made Tetsu cry…”

Kuroo shivered at the cold hands touching his skin. His mouth broke apart from Bokuto and looked down only to see Kei taking out his cock, the cold hands were enough to make his dick pulse.

Kei wasted no time to stroke Kuroo’s dick, eyes meeting the other’s lust filled ones. Kei licked his lips before diving in gently, tongue running up from the bottom to the tip.

Kuroo has his eyes shut, his hand stopped playing with Bokuto’s for a while, too immersed in the pleasure of Kei’s hot mouth.

“You’re enjoying this huh?” Akaashi’s voice broke through the panting of breaths. He backed away a little, missing Kei’s warmth already. He then instructed Bokuto to get some things needed for their playtime.

Kuroo noticed Bokuto moving away but immediately moaned out loud as he felt his tip hit the back of Kei’s throat. He thrusts his hips, Kei releasing a choked sound.

“Kei…” Kuroo’s hand automatically went down, running it through those silky gold locks.

Kei was so proud of what he was doing, just hearing Kuroo being a complete mess makes him harder and dripping wet.

He wants this.

To pleasure Kuroo.

Kei stopped for a moment as he felt a lubed finger ran up and down between his cheeks. He moaned, the vibration from his mouth emitted another moan from Kuroo.

Meanwhile, as Akaashi slowly entered one finger inside Kei, he felt two large hands on his waist, slowly taking off his towel. “Kou…” Bokuto’s lips landed on Akaashi’s nape, teeth scratching the skin as his tongue lap on it languidly. Akaashi shivered, now with two fingers inside Kei.

Bokuto breathed in Akaashi’s scent, his hands traveled up. His soft touches send a tingling sensation that takes Akaashi’s breath away, “Kou…” Akaashi tried his best to open up Kei properly but Bokuto’s fingers pinching his nipple, and the silk rope he was holding gliding against his skin were quite distracting. “You look tasty, can I fuck you and then Tsukki?” Akaashi chuckled a little, turning his head to kiss those awaiting lips. “We’ll deal about that later but for now…”

The lad gave Bokuto a smirk before pushing his fingers in a spot he knows would make Kei a moaning mess. It did. Kei released Kuroo’s dick with a pop, a thin saliva connects his lips from the tip as he lets out a moan followed by a whine, pushing his hips towards Akaashi to feel more.

“My, my… who told you to touch yourself?” Kissing Akaashi’s neck one last time, Bokuto separated himself from him and crawled towards Kei.

He kissed his back before grabbing Kei’s hands forcefully, placing it on his back and tied the rope around it. That action alone caused Kei to sit up a little, Akaashi’s fingers leaving him as he rests his butt on Kuroo’s legs while Bokuto tightened the rope.

“There, nice for display,” Bokuto licked his lips, admiring his own work. The red rope was a complete contrast to Kei’s pale skin, so enticing and beautiful.

“Kou…” Kei pleaded, eyes landing on Bokuto’s before gazing down at his own aching erection.

Kuroo automatically touched Kei’s dick, pumping it slowly. “You wanna come?” Kei nodded with a whimper. “But we’re just starting…”

“Let him,” Akaashi’s commanding voice was a complete turn on, Kei loves their commanding voice. “But first… plead us, babe,” Bokuto kissed Kei’s shoulder before going up to kiss his cheek, “Koutarou…”

“Mm…”

“Please… Tetsu… Keiji… please...” Kei then felt Akaashi’s arm around his waist while another going down his inner thigh and rubbed his cock together with Kuroo’s, he released a moan inside his Bokuto's mouth, wanting to touch Bokuto’s body but the rope restrained him from doing so.

Kei continued to moan as two hands stroked his cock. Bokuto smirked as one of his hands went down to his ass and probed inside not so gently. “Fuck….” Kei panted, closing his eyes as pressure from his dick and the fingers in his ass was overstimulating.

Kuroo’s hand starts to play with his balls while Akaashi thumbed his tip. Kei opened his mouth wide, head curling up, stomach tightening. “I’m…” The blond didn’t get to finish his sentence as he came, white liquid covering his lovers’ hands and some went on Kuroo.

Akaashi hummed, letting go of Kei’s dick and ushered Bokuto to remove his fingers. Kei whined at the loss, still twitching from the orgasm when Akaashi slapped his butt, “Get ready,”

 

.

 

“Hng… Ahhh!” Kei moaned as he bounced up and down, impaling himself deliciously onto Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo was moaning nonstop, his head was thrown back onto the pillow, hands on Kei’s hips, mouth agape and eyes closed tightly.

Kei panted, thighs straining for the lack of hand support. “Fuck, Kei is so hot,” Bokuto commented on his right, his hands roaming every hot skin he can touch, leaving a cold ache in Kei’s insides. “Kei, open your mouth,” Akaashi spoke from his left and with a pleasure induced mind, Kei opened his mouth wide and stick his tongue out as the Bokuto and Akaashi start to kiss each side of his mouth.

Saliva drip down his chin but he is happy as the two tongues of his lovers trapped his tongue in between. Kuroo moaned at the sight before him, thrusting his hips up to meet with Kei, erupting a moan from the blond, loving how his sweet spot was hit repeatedly. “I’m coming…” Kuroo said breathlessly, a hand coming down to stroke Kei’s dick along with his thrust.

With one last hard thrust, he came inside Kei—the blond following afterward.

Bokuto and Akaashi watched it all happened before the bigger of the two growled, grabbing Kei by the waist and throwing him on the bed.

Kei grunted at the loss of Kuroo’s cock inside of him, and for being manhandled so sudden, however, his annoyance was replaced with a groan followed by a gasp as Bokuto entered his sensitive hole. Bokuto wasted no time to thrust his hips, enjoying the way Kei opens up to him and Kuroo’s cum mixing in.

“Fuck,” He groaned, diving down to kiss the blond’s collarbone, sucking and licking and biting. Kei was hard again, moaning at every pound of Bokuto’s hips, his arms were starting to strain from being tied and crushed by his weight but the pleasure was overpowering.

“Kei,” Bokuto breathed out, placing both hands on the bed beside Kei’s head and looked deeply into his eyes, “I love you, baby… hngg…” Kei’s heart beat increased at the sudden confession, no matter how many times Kei had heard them say I love you, it always gets him, always making his heart skip a beat.

Man, he loves them so much.

“Kou!” Kei came as soon as Bokuto took his nipple inside his mouth, he can feel his tongue swirling his nub as he continues to release his juice on their stomach.

It’s the third time he came. They really do plan to make him cum whenever they want.

Bokuto pounded some more before coming, biting Kei’s nipple harshly causing the blond to scream in pain and pleasure. He sat up straight and took his cock out, watching in amazement as his cum seeps out of Kei’s twitching hole.

“Ahh… Tetsu-” Kei opened his eyes and looked to his left and there he saw Akaashi on his back being pounded by Kuroo. With a tired and over stimulated body, Kei pushed himself up and neared them, dropping down not so gently on Akaashi’s stomach before licking the tip of his dripping cock.

“Ah- fuck, Kei,” Akaashi wasted no time to grab the blond by the hair, urging him to go down deeper. The thrusting of hips made it a little hard for Kei to focus on sucking, especially when Kuroo’s pubes kept hitting the side of his face.

“Kei…” Akaashi’s moans were stimulating, a good music to his ears. Kei ran his tongue from the bottom to the tip before taking it down again until the tip of Akaashi’s dick hits the back of his throat.

Kei was at a good pace when suddenly the rope around his hands was pulled backward, causing Kei to let go of the cock in his mouth and let out a moan as he feels full again.

Bokuto groaned, loving the feeling of getting to enter Kei again. He grabs the blond by the hips and the rope forcing Kei to be on all fours. “Fucking hell—Koutarou!”

“I love it when you curse,” Bokuto smirk before thrusting his hips, hitting a particular spot that made Kei see stars. “Uhnngg,” Kei closed his eyes shut, going down again to suck on Akaashi’s dick, determined to pleasure his other lover.

It didn’t take long before Akaashi come, Kei swallowing up everything. Soon followed Kei again, resting his head on Akaashi’s stomach as Bokuto continue to pound into him.

 

.

 

“You did well,” The ropes were finally removed and the soreness from it was replaced with Akaashi’s light kisses. “Was it too tight? I’m sorry,”

“No, it’s okay…” Kei tried to hold back a yawn, smiling sleepily at the other. Bokuto was on the other side of the bed, already asleep with his mouth wide open. Kuroo, on the other hand, had him wrapped around his arms, face buried in the crook of his neck.

“I missed this,”

“Me too,”

 

~*~

 

Akaashi walked calmly down the hallway, four men following behind as they made their way to a room where he’s needed right now. The heels of boots echoed in the hall, every step anticipating in something.

They stopped at room 603, the Korean writing on the door says ‘occupied’.

Tendou, his right-hand man, opened the door for him.  Akaashi entered.

There lay on the bed was no other than Kang Ju, hands tied on the headboard, eyes puffed out and violet, lips broken, and sweating.

Akaashi removed his jacket, handing it to Tendou.

“Good evening, sweet cheeks, did you eat yet?” His voice was monotone as he walked near him, the men surrounding the room were all armed and ready to kill with just Akaashi’s words.

“Just kill me…” Kang Ju breathed out.

Akaashi smiled, even scaring some of his men. “Three days…”

“Huh?”

“In three days, you’ll die, but for now I’m gonna be hospitable. Want some food? I’ll feed ya,” Akaashi finally lets out a giggle as he motioned for Tendou to grab the tray full of food. “We have seaweed and tofu soup, some fried eggs and, oh! Kei’s fave, shortcake,” Akaashi’s smile was gone, replaced with the same straight face as before.

He grabbed the bowl of soup before he dropped its contents on Kang Ju, the hot liquid burning his skin as the Korean man lets out a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i surely did missed making smut. maybe i should do more?? idkkk.  
> comment your thoughts and thank you for tuning in. so much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> pls pls do tell what you think thank ya!


End file.
